Arrow of Darkness
by Wynter is Coming
Summary: Alexandra Elizabeth Wayne's whole life has been a lie. She was raised to believe that she was the true born daughter of the billionaire, Bruce Wayne. But when, on her sixteenth birthday, she finds out that she as adopted, she runs away to find her true parents, with the help of her best friend,Dick Greyson. But will she be able to win this war?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own Batman or Justice League.**

In the dead of night, through the pouring rain and the cracking thunder, a man was running, panting as he carried a bundle in his arms. He paused only a moment to catch his breath. An insane cackling sounded in the barren street caused the man to jump.

He immediately picked up his pace, adrenaline coursing through him. "Where are you!?" The voice snickered, a shadow obliterated all of the light on the street.

The man slipped into an alley-way. The rain dripped off of his face as his breath became fog in the night air. He gazed down at the bundle in his arms, it squirmed and revealed the small face of a baby girl.

He smiled as the baby blinked away the water on her face, frowning in concentration. "I'll protect you, I promise." He whispered, gently wiping the rain away and covering her up.

"Where are you my pretties?!" The voice cackled. "They couldn't have gotten far!" Someone else giggled. The man looked around, the footsteps were getting closer, louder. "Hush, little one." The man whispered, holding her close.

He quickly balanced her on his knee while he sent an arrow through the misty air. The arrow lodged itself into the rock and metal that was a building, a rope dangled from the end.

He was just about to begin his climb when a greenish yellow fog filled the enclosed area. The man fell to the ground coughing fiercely. "Hide and seek is so much fun, isn't it, Green Arrow?" The shadow at the end of the long alley-way cackled.

"You... You can't... I won't let..." Green Arrow coughed, blood spattering his chin as his voice grated against his sore throat. Shielding the baby with his body from the poisonous smoke.

"I can do what I like!" He cackled. "Think again, Joker." A gruff voice commanded. A black figure swooped down in and kicked the Joker into a wall. The Joker groaned and fell silent.

"Don't mess with Mr. J!" A woman snapped. The black figure had landed on the ground, holding a small bomb. "Leave Harley, and I won't hurt you." The black figure was tall, standing over the fallen hero.

Harley Quinn blinked, then smiled nervously. "N- No need to be hasty!" The black figure narrowed his eyes. "Then leave." Harley quickly obliged, carrying the Joker with her as she ran away into the darkness.

Green Arrow waited for a moment before getting up. "Thanks Bats." He croaked out, smiling as Batman gave him a bottle of water. "When you didn't arrive at the meeting spot, I grew worried." Batman replied.

He nodded, a small whimper escaped from the baby as Green Arrow's warmth was no longer enveloping her. "I can't believe you're really going to do this, Oliver." Batman sighed, offering to take the baby in his own arms.

Green Arrow took off his mask, revealing his face. "Dinah and I don't have a choice, Bruce, we HAVE to give her up." Oliver reluctantly gave over control of the baby.

Bruce cradled the girl, who smiled up at him. "She looks like her mother." Bruce mused softly. "I know, I wish I could watch her grow up." Bruce looked at his friend. "You still can, Oliver, no one is stopping you from keeping your daughter."

Oliver looked weary. "Dinah and I have been selected for missions more often since we've have moved to the tower. I don't want her to live like that Bruce." He sighed, shaking his head.

Bruce frowned. "I'm one of the heads of the Justice League..." Oliver shook his head once again. "I wouldn't trust anyone else with her. You are our choice Bruce." Bruce sighed and looked down at the child once more. "Tell me her name, I refuse to call her anything other than what you and Dinah wanted."

Oliver paused. "We wanted to call her Alexandra Elizabeth Queen..." "But she's Alexandra Elizabeth Wayne from this point on." Declared Bruce. Oliver looked down at his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Take care of her." Oliver commanded. "I want reports on how she is doing, every chance you can." Bruce nodded, looking sad. Oliver straightened up and ran out of the alley-way, never looking back once as he slipped into the darkness.


	2. Ch 1

**A/N: I don't own the Justice League or Batman.**

"Ouch!" Rich laughter filled the large mansion. "I told you to watch your back, Dick!" Giggled a girl. Dick glared at the girl, whose blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun, her blue eyes gleamed with amusement.

"You cheated, pure and simple." Dick grumbled, getting up. "Me? A cheater?" The girl placed a hand over her chest, feigning hurt. "You wound me, Dick."

Dick rolled his ice blue eyes. "Very funny Alex." Alex smirked and gently punched him in the arm. "I love yah." Dick put her in a head lock and ruffled her hair, laughing as she struggled to escape. "Love yah too."

Alex elbowed him in the gut and rolled away. "Jerk!" She giggled, running to get the fencing swords. Dick rubbed his sore stomach and raised a brow. "Without gear?" She nodded, mischief glinted in her bright eyes. "You're on!"

Dick gave a running start before jumping into the air and flipped a couple times before landing behind her perfectly. "Show off." She grumbled under her breath.

Dick grabbed an epee and pointed it at Alex's chest. "En garde!" Alex immediately steadied herself as Dick lunged at her. She blocked and parried with practiced grace, seemingly dancing as she fought against

Alexandra? Richard? Where are you?" Alex turned her head to the voice, giving Dick the chance to touch her on the collar bone. "And you call me a cheater." Alex grumbled, rubbing the sore spot.

"Ah, there you are." Bruce Wayne chuckled as he walked into the training room. "Yeppers!" Alex smirked, putting her sword away. "Who won?" Bruce asked. "I won at hand to hand combat and Dick won at fencing." Alex replied.

Bruce nodded. "Have Alfred remind me to have you train more with the foil." Dick tried to hold back a smile as the girl scowled. "Don't give me that face Alex, you know it's for the best." Bruce ruffled his daughter's hair.

"I would like to speak with you for a moment, Dick, wait for me in my office." Bruce ordered. Dick nodded and left Alex and Bruce alone.

"What's wrong?" He asked Alex. "Why do you and Dick keep going off to have private conversations?" She asked, looking annoyed as Bruce rubbed his forehead and sighed walking away from her.

Alex glared at the back of Bruce's head as he walked away. "I'm not a child anymore, Dad!" She called after him.

Entering the room, Bruce saw Dick gazing out the window. Turning, Dick asks."What's going on?" Bruce sighed. "Joker has escaped from prison and is out for blood." "Isn't he always?" Dick asked.

"Well, yes, but I don't want Alex to get hurt." Bruce sighed. Dick creased his brow in confusion. "Then why are you taking her out tonight?" Bruce leaned back in his chair. "Because I can trust myself to protect her. I promised I would and I won't back out, not after all this time."

Dick nodded. "Alright. What do you want me to do?" Just then, a bomb flew in through the window, leaving a trail of putrid greenish yellow smoke in it's wake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex stood in front of the full-length mirror, holding up two shirts over her torso. One was a mauve pink pink sweater with 3/4 sleeves and owls embroidered on the hem.

The other was a cobalt blue graphic tee-shirt with a gray direwolf on it, showing her love of Game of Thrones. "Casual? Or cute?" She asked herself. She pondered this only a moment longer before settling on the tee-shirt.

She slipped the shirt on and then pulled her hair back with a headband. She stopped when she looked at the color of her hair. Bruce had never told her who her mother was, but she had always imagined her mother had beautiful blonde hair with eyes as bright as her own.

As soon as she was satisfied with the way she looked, she walked towards her door, but stopped when her instincts kicked in. Alex stood rooted in front of her door, trying to ignore the frantic fluttering in her stomach.

Taking deep, calming breathes, Alex closed her eyes and opened the door. A huge whiff of chlorine assaulted her senses, causing her to sneeze. "Gesundheit, my dear!" A chilling voice responded with glee.

She opened her eyes and looked up, only to pale at the man before her. He was tall, with a stark white complexion, red lips that looked as of he had smothered them in red lipstick, or blood, and green hair that was spiked back.

He grinned, revealing nasty green teeth, and leaned forward. "Well aren't you a pretty thing?" He chuckled darkly, Alex narrowed her eyes and slammed the door on his face.

She heard the crack of a nose being broken and a groan of pain, she dragged her oak dresser and used it to block her door. When she finished, she looked around her room, trying to find an escape route.

She looked at her window and ran to it, opening it easily. She jumped in shock as the man banged on her door. She looked down from her windowsill and there was a tree not far from her window, but in order to reach it she had to jump.

She gathered herself up in the sill and prepared to jump. She turned to look over her shoulder as her dresser slid across the floor and the door flew off of it's hinges.

"There you are!" The man cackled, coming closer. She leaned outside, trying to appear brave. The man just laughed harder when he realized what she planned to do.

"You're to chicken to jump!" He laughed, running forward to grab her. She let out a gasp and jumped towards the tree.


	3. Ch 2

**A/N: I don't own the Justice League or Batman. I would like to thank an anonymous person for helping me edit Arrow of Darkness. Thank you, you know who you are!  
**

Dick was the first to open his eyes. He shook his head, trying to clear the internal fog within his hazy mind. Suddenly, memories of the attack flooded through his clouded mind. _Bruce, the mansion! Joker. _

"Bruce?!" He called out, looking around the dark and musty room, trying to escape the bindings that held him tightly. "Right here." Bruce replied. Dick turned his head, tying to ignore the stinging in his eyes.

His neck cricked painfully at the angle he had turned to see his friend. "Where are we?" Dick asked while trying to slide closer to Bruce. "I'm not sure, but we can't be far from the mansion."

Dick heard a sharp sound, like a knife being pulled it's sheath. The sound of snapping ropes soon followed. After a few moments, Bruce was free. "And no utility belt, Superman would be so proud." Dick teased as Bruce started to cut away at his bonds.

"Very funny." Bruce replied shortly, mostly because he was annoyed with himself for being captured so easily. Dick rubbed his wrists and untied his ankles. "Where's Alex?" Dick blurted out, worry creasing his brow.

"She is either with Alfred, Or the Joker has her. Bruce stated with his signature Batman growl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex dangled from the tree for a moment. "You can't stay there forever!" The man cackled, getting ready to jump off into into the tree. Alex's mind was racing, her heart pounding in her ears as she tried to find out what to do next.

She let out a shrill cry of fear as as the tree limb lurched under the weight of the man. Alex suddenly realized that had two options. Stay where she was and try to fight the man, or she could let go of the limb and a run for it, if the fall didn't break her leg.

She looked up and decided to take her chances and let go of the tree limb, screaming as she went down. She crashed to the ground with a large thud, not checking, or caring, if anything was broken, she got up and ran.

She made a bee-line to the mansion, remembering where the weapons room was. She heard the Joker curse behind her and climb down the tree. She quickened her pace and, running into the dark, foreboding hallways.

The very same hallways she had explored over the years. "I won't hurt you! I just want to play with you a little!" The Joker laughed, slightly out of breath. Alex barely paid any attention to him as she made a sharp turn, entering a darkened room.

She kept the door opened just a crack, making sure the Joker ran by. When she was confident about her safety, she closed the door fully and backed away, tryingto calm her racing heart beat. That's when a hand closed over her mouth.


	4. Ch 3

**A/N: I don't own anything but Alex.**

Alex felt her fear rise up like bile in her throat. "Relax, it's me." She turned her head and saw the outline of Alfred's face. Alex let out a relived while Alfred removed his hand and backed away. "I'm sorry for scaring you, but I didn't want you to scream."

Alex nodded slightly. "That makes sense, who was that?" Alfred sat down with a weary sigh as he answered her query. "He is the Joker." Alex creased her brow in confusion. "The guy who escaped from Arkham Asylum last night?"

Alfred nodded. "The very same." Alex shivered. "What does he want? Why is he here?" _Why does he seem familiar? _"Master Bruce will tell you when he thinks you're ready." Alfred replied. Alex frowned as her head began to throb painfully, but stayed silent.

"What room is this?" She finally asked after a while. "It's Master Bruce's, parents room." Alfred stated, narrowing his eyes as he looked around. "That piano is am heirloom, so what ever you do. Don't touch it!"

Alex stared at the piano._ It doesn't look that old, and the close proximity to that ancient Grandfather clock is suspicious. _She put that conundrum in the back of her mind as she walked to the window.

"I wish Dad were here, he would know what to do." Alex sighed, looking over the mist covered ground. Alfred nodded, lowering his troubled gaze. "I agree, Miss Alex." Alex continued her window gazing when she noticed something.

"Alfred, how long has the garden shed been there?" The garden shed in question, was more like a medium size house with one room and a horribly damaged roof. "Since your father was a child I would think." Alfred mused.

"And did it always have chains and a lock on the door?"Alex asked, pointing to the garden shed. Alfred stood and looked out the window. "No, that has never been there." Alex narrowed her bright eyes. "Dad and Dick are no where to be found." Alex blinked, a sudden thought popped into her head.

"I'll bet a months allowance that they're down there!" Alex exclaimed. Alfred smirked and replied. "I'm not taking that bet, because I know you are right."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harley Quinn leaned against the outer wall of the ratty, old garden shed. Joker had placed her there to insure that no one escapes the shed. But it was BORING! The gas that had knocked them out would keep them out until the Joker had gotten what he wanted.

She turned her head and looked through the window, she had expected to see Batman and Robin laying down in their separate areas. But they were gone.

She ran to the other window and peered inside. Nothing, she was about to call out to the Joker when a 2x4 clonked her over her head.

Alex dropped the piece of wood and ran to the door, she felt safer knowing that Alfred was watching her. She kicked the door, hinges were so rusty that the door fell right off of the hinges.

She looked around, trying to let her adjust to the dark and walked inside. The scent of mold caused her head to pound harder against her temples. She opened her mouth to see if anyone was there there when she was knocked over.

She gasped and fell to the ground. "I thought I taught you better." Alex looked up and saw Dick grinned. "You jerk!" She hissed, pushing herself upright.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you." Dick said, his grin turned into a smile that spread across his face. "Right, where is Dad?" "I don't know, but he can't be far." Alex looked up at the mansion. "What does he want? The Joker, I mean."

Dick's smile faded away. "He wants you.


	5. Ch 4

**A/N: I don't own the Justice League or Batman.**

Alex's heart stopped as Dick's words sank in. "M-Me? What would he want with me?!" She said in hushed fear. Dick placed a hand on each shoulder, looking into her eyes. "Calm down, Bruce and I won't let anything happen to you."

Alex shook her head, eyes closed as she tried to be in denial. She wanted to forget this night ever happened. She wanted to pretend this was a horrible nightmare that her father will save her from in the end.

"Alex? Alexandra!" Alex snapped her eyes open and looked up at her best friend. "I need to get you away from the mansion, and soon." Alex shook her head again. "No, Alfred is inside!" Alex exclaimed. "We'll get him too." Dick whispered, soothingly pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"But-." Loud cackling filled the moldy air. Dick and Alex jumped adn turned to the sound. The Joker stood at the broken doorway. "You thought you could escape little ol' me?" The Joker chuckled while walking towards them.

Harley stumbled behind him, rubbing the bump on her head. "Stay away from us!" Dick ordered, shoving Alex behind him. "Oh! I'm shaking in my little booties!" The Joker exclaimed, pretending to be a frightened little girl.

"Leave us alone Joker! I just want to be left alone!" Alex called out, peering over Dick's broad shoulder. "I don't believe I care!" The Joker cackled. "Now, let's get down to business." He said darkly before tossing a few explosives at the two teenagers.

"Duck!" Dick commanded, shielding her with his body. A bright light flashed through the building, burning Alex's eyes. Blinding her only for a moment. Alex turned her head and saw a black figure fly over them, landing perfectly on his feet.

"Leave her alone, Joker!" Batman commanded, three batarangs gleamed in the smoky air. Joker narrowed his eyes. "You can't stop me this time, Bats!" The Joker and Harley Quinn ran at Batman and the teenagers.

Batman dodged a roundhouse kick and punched the Joker in the gut. Harley had her hammer in hand as she swung at Dick and Alex. Dick crouched and kicked Harley's legs out from under her, sending her crashing to the ground.

Joker jumped over Batman and leapt at Alex. "Alex, behind you!" Batman called out, running at the Joker. Alex turned and let out such a high pitched scream that the glass windows shattered.

The force and sound of her sonic scream knocked the Joker into the opposite wall. Alex closed her mouth and stared at the Joker, slumped against the wall, in shock. Batman was by her side in an instant.

"Are you hurt?" He asked. "No. I'm fine Dad." Dick and Bruce stared at Alex in shock and disbelief. "Not as stupid as I look, huh?" Alex snapped, shaking with nerves and fear. In the distance, the chiming of the Grandfather clock struck twelve times.

"Happy Birthday to freaking me." Alex grumbled before walking through the shards of glass to get to her room in the mansion.


	6. Ch 5

**A/N: I don't own the Justice League or Batman.**

Dick wearily slumped into the couch, exhaustion threatened to send him into the deepest sleep he has ever had. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way." Bruce sighed, the chair creaked as he eased himself down into it.

"Well, it happened." Dick yawned, rubbing his face with both of his hands. "Bruce, I know this is a big deal, but lets get a good nights sleep and talk to her about this in the morning."

Bruce's eyes were distant and sad. "If she's even here in the morning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex punched her wall again. "Ow." She mumbled, punching the wall until her knuckles were ragged and bloody. A knock sounded at her door. "Alex? You in there?" Dick asked, opening the door.

"Go away!" She snapped, giving the wall another good thunk. "Hey, that wall never did anything to you." Dick gently grabbed her wrist and held is away from the tortured wall.

"Yes it did, the walls kept me prisoner." Alex snarled, glowering at her wounded hand. "No one has kept you prisoner, least of all the wall." Dick said softly, watching as Alex yanked her arm away and flopped onto her bed, bouncing up and down a couple times.

"I wanted to have a quiet Birthday." Alex sighed, staring up at the smooth ceiling, the fan swirling in circles at a high speed. "We didn't ask for the to happen." Dick reminded her, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I know. You know, you never answered my question." Dick creased his brow. "What do you mean?" Alex closed her eyes and sighed through her nose. "What did the Joker want with me."

Dick opened his mouth to reply when Bruce walked in. "Dick, I want to speak with Alex. Alone." Dick nodded and got up. As they passed each other, Bruce cast a look at Dick. "A good nights sleep?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "That was meant for you." Bruce said nothing more as Dick walked out, stepping on the downed door as he turned to his own room. Bruce turned back to Alex. "We need to talk."

Alex nodded. "Obviously." She said coolly, her eyes and face betrayed no expression to her feelings. "I know you're upset-." Alex cut him off with a deadly glare. "Upset? Upset doesn't even come CLOSE to what I feel right now!" She snapped.

"Well, tell me what you feel!" Bruce snapped back, flinging his arms in the air in annoyance. "Anger, despair, and faithless!" Alex stated, standing up.

"Why do you feel that way?" Bruce asked, looking down at her. Alex paused. "Because, you didn't trust me with your secret." Bruce sighed, shaking his head wearily. "I trust you, but some secrets are bigger and more dangerous. I don't want to put you in danger."

Alex scoffed. "You did a fantastic job of that!" She snarled sarcastically. "Tonight was not intended! If I had any idea that the Joker would attack, you wouldn't have been here."

Bruce watched as his Alex glared out the window. "You should always be prepared for the worst." Bruce winced. "What. Did. The. Joker. Want. With. Me?" Alex asked through gritted teeth.

"I-I don't know." Bruce said, sounding lame to his own ears. "Liar! I know you know!" She screeched, her voice on the edge of being sonic. Tears streaked down her rosy cheeks as she held back sobs.

Bruce looked up at the ceiling. "Am I your daughter?" Alex suddenly asked, her eyes focused on him and him alone.

Bruce stared at her with wariness and sadness. "No."


	7. Ch 6

**A/N: Sorry for not posting sooner! This is probably not gonna be exciting, but I hope you like it. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Except Alex.**

The day was quiet, even after everyone woke up from a rough nights sleep. Most of the day was spent fixing with the Joker had destroyed. When evening had come around, the males of the household had gotten together and gave Alex a peanut butter adn chocolate cake with a single candle sticking up from the middle.

Alex had a slight urge to make their lives miserable, she wanted to complain about how childish a candle in the cake was, but she knew they were trying to bring her spirits up and hopefully get her to forgive them for this secret.

Alex leaned forward and gently blew out the flickering flame, the smoke swirled in the air and disappeared. Alex and the others ate the cake and Alex opened her presents, which were a book and a diary.

"Thanks guys." Alex whispered before going up to her bedroom. Alex turned on her computer and started to run some searches for adoption files that could have been hers.

After a few hours of looking she decided to give up, closing her laptop and putting it back on her desk, she sat down and looked at the cover of her new book. _Nearly Gone _by Elle Cosimano. It was the book she had wanted to get ever sense she heard about it.

She flipped open the lip and started to read , but her mind kept wandering, despite he way the book kept trying to pull her in. She sighed after the third time she drifted away and close the book.

She stood up and walked out of her room, looking around to make sure no one was about. She tip-toed to her fathers office and opened the door. She was only allowed in here on occasion, so maybe he was hiding something in here.

She carefully closed the door and went to the desk, opening a few of the drawers and searching the contents. She quickly breezed through the papers and put them back until she reached an envelope.

She carefully opened it and read it's contents.

_Dear Bruce,  
_

_It's been a long time since you've told me about Alex, how is she? Does she look like Dinah? You are keeping her away from your life as Batman, correct? I'm sorry for asking so many questions, but I want to know she is okay._

_Do you think Dinah and I may meet her someday? Her sixteenth birthday is coming up soon and maybe you could tell her the truth then. But you're her father now and it's up to you._

_Sincerely _

_G.A._

Alex stuffed the letter back in the envelope and placed it back in the drawer. So, her father was still in contact with her biological family. She pondered about this, there was no return address on the envelope, so it must have been hand delivered or something.

Alex slipped out of the room and walked to her room. She was off in thought when she bumped into Dick. "What are you doing out and about?" Dick asked, looking suspicious.

"I was getting a drink of water." Alex responded, hoping her lie would work. It didn't. "Tell me the truth or I'll get Bruce." Dick warned, looking her in the eye. "I was looking for anything that would give me a clue who my real parents are." Alex admitted.

"Did you find anything?" Dick asked. Alex nodded, looking bashful. "A letter, my father I guess. He wants to meet me."Dick frowned. "Do you know who wrote the letter?"

Alex shook her head, looking at the ground. "No, all it said was two letters, _G_ and _A_." Dick nodded. "And it will stay that way, if you want to meet your birth parents, just ask Bruce and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help. Now go to bed and sleep."

Dick ushered Ales back to her room and closed her door. Alex sat down, she didn't think Bruce would actually do anything, but she would trust Dick on the matter. SHe climbed in under the covers adn let the night send her away to dream land.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'M STILL ALIVE!**

Alex waited for day, she had confronted her father and asked if she could meet her birth parent. Bruce had smiled adn said he would see what he could do. "Alfred, has Dad done _anything_ to contact my-?" Alfred shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Alex sighed and walked to away, she was growing tired of this waited game. She stopped at her room and looked inside. The sunset colored room was a place she had called home for as long as she could remember, but she wanted to know another path. Another home.

"Hey, Alex." Dick said with a forced smile as he walked up to her. "Dick." Was all she said in response. "Still mad at us?" Dick asked. "No, just impatient." Alex sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Dick, if I asked, would you do anything for me" Alex asked, looking at her friend uncertainly. "Of course!" Dick exclaimed, willing to do anything that would get him out of trouble.

"Then suit up! We leave in an hour." Alex said chipperly, walking into her bedroom. Dick blinked as she was about to close her door. "Wait, what?" He asked, it was all he could manage.

"You're going to help me find my birth parent. So hop to it, I want to leave in a timely hour." She said coolly as she closed her door.


End file.
